1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the invention is directed to an abdominal, upper body and arm exercise apparatus of the resistive type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Health awareness has led to increased exercising particularly by jogging, bicycling, and rowing. Aerobic exercising devices have been developed to simulate the exercise provided by these activities. The use of aerobic exercise devices is preferred as they can provide a continuous, steady work-out at a convenient location, for example, at home or at an exercise facility. These exercise devices are typically equipped with a device that provides a resistive force to a particular movement.
The strengthening and toning of the muscle groups of the abdomen, arms, and upper torso is often a primary objective of the exercise regiment of most individuals. Unfortunately, however, many arm exercises, and the machines designed to simulate them, can, over time, have an adverse impact on a person's elbow and shoulder joints. Further, even when properly done most exercises fail to provide sufficient exercise of those specific muscles of the abdomen, arm, and upper torso which are susceptible to fatty tissue build-up. Indeed, most exercises provide at best a generalized strengthening and toning of all the muscles of the abdomen and upper body.
A need has arisen for an exercise device designed to strengthen and tone the muscle groups of the abdomen, arms, and upper torso.